Ai Shiomi
Aura-Light Aura code- Mun Daudo Ai believes he does not belong at Psychic Academy and is unsure of how to fit in, or what his special power is (which is later revealed to be the rare Light Aura). Though along with being reunited with his childhood friend, Orina, he also makes some new friends, such as Myuu (Mew) and "Master Boo (Buu)". It is later revealed that his parents really adopted him and his brother and that his brother took him and ran away from their original home to hide the fact that Ai possesses a Light Aura. That Aura appears to have potential to grow far beyond other Auras, although Ai still has not been able to figure out more than two words of his Aura Code. This has had little to no bearing on his overall aura strength. At the peak of his power, he is able to use the light aura to show an opponent's deepest secrets as he did with Tokimitsu in their final battle. Personality Ai seems to genuinly not want to be an aura user. He was reluctant to go to psychic academy and is timid in the use of his powers. Unlike other aura users he considers his birth name to be his real name and not his aura code, when Orina said her name was Saara (her aura code) Ai insisted he didn't care and that she would always be Orina. Relationships Orina- Ai has been Orina's friend since they were at least 4. At first, Ai thought they met on a beach when Orina gave him a sea shell. Ai later found out it was really Mew inside of the aura dream. in the 3rd volume, Ai tells Orina he loves her. Then later in the series they date, going as far as to rent a room in a "Love motel" to have sex. Right before they start, Ai gets a vision of Mew, and quickly gets up to help her, saddening Orina greatly. Near the end of the series, he breaks up with Orina for Mew. Mew- Mew is the girl Ai met in his first aura dream, although he thought it was Orina. Ai first meets her when he saves a baby from falling from a building, but since he doesnt know of this powers, thinks that it was Mew's doing. Ai later learns that he has 100% aura compatibility. Through the series they have an increasingly positive relationship, in the end realizing that they love each other. It was foreshadowed that Ai was going to start dating Mew, but she dies at the end of the series. Right before Ai finds out that she is dead, he sees her on the aura dream beach. Mew then takes off all her clothing in front of Ai, telling him that he wants her to remember him. They share this final moment together before realizing that they're in the dream. Telda- Telda is Ai's roommate. He is presumed to be Hindu. He remains a minor character through the series. He and Ai develop a relationship throughout the series as good friends. He is the prince of a country. Aura Ai posseses the light aura. An aura that is not only rare but difficult for aura detection equipment to analyze since light has no form, it only shines. The light auras primary ability is time manipulation. Initially he is able to freeze time at least temporarily, but later is able to focus his aura into a laser. At the end of the series he is able to manipulate time to such a degree that he can regress Tokimitsu to a child before his aura awakened. Outside of his aura's specific powers Ai shows prodigous ability with other general aura powers. During the aura test he is not only able to tell the colour of the examiners aura like other students but is able to tell it's shape. He was able to learn the aura guarding technique in a relativly short amount of time Category:Aura Wielders Category:Defined aura code